


【马利克中心】脱轨

by GardeniaAWarmth



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaAWarmth/pseuds/GardeniaAWarmth
Kudos: 3





	【马利克中心】脱轨

伊西丝和马利克的父亲在本文被称为伊修达尔。  
封建家族垃圾民俗梗，涉及较为残忍的仪式内容，内容参考割礼。  
双性设定。有路人/马利克，几句话利希德/马利克，几句话伊修达尔/伊西丝。  
片段零碎，流水账，有对原剧情的修改、详细的暴力描写和非自愿性行为。

**  
马利克出生第一天年长的伊修达尔就惦记上了女儿的生理期。发须花白的伊修达尔从妻子腿间抱出这个血淋淋皱巴巴的肉团的第一时间就掰开他的双腿，为腿间稚嫩的男性特征欣喜了不到十秒后他发现了一道难以启齿的细缝，浸泡在热乎乎的血里。空欢喜一场的伊修达尔抬起头正要愤怒地质问妻子和命运，发现妻子涣散的眼睛已经不能再给他安抚的眼神了。  
我还有个女儿，伊修达尔想。那年伊西丝四岁，收养的男孩利希德九岁。伊修达尔合上妻子的双眼，于是利希德以为这位母亲只是睡着了，乖巧地从养父手中接过自己的弟弟帮他清洗身体，他有照顾伊西丝的经验。新生的婴儿本能地发出嚎哭声，利希德轻轻摇晃着他，伊西丝被哭声吸引进来，好奇地用手指点了点水盆里的水，擦去弟弟脸上的胎血想看清他的模样。他哭的声音好大，年幼的女孩说，妈妈，你要看看他吗？  
伊西丝，伊修达尔叫她，过来。  
你妈妈死了。伊修达尔模仿自己曾经对妻子做过的动作抚摸过伊西丝的脸颊，把她细软的头发撩到耳后，以后你就是伊修达尔的女主人。  
**  
马利克十岁那年伊西丝十四岁，伊修达尔遗憾地发现即使自己对伊西丝进行了两三年的性刺激，女孩依然纤弱矮小，丝毫没有开始发育的迹象，窄小的阴道除了处女血和一点点黏稠的水流不出别的东西，他想也许是地底阳光的缺乏减缓了她的生长，他等了十年依然只能把伊西丝看作女儿而不是妻子。好消息是伊修达尔一直当做男孩抚养的亲生儿子似乎确实是个男孩，但不该存在的器官让伊修达尔的心头蒙着一层乌云。他老了，很清楚自己可能等不起伊西丝长大，所以他决定依然由马利克继承伊修达尔的使命，但是要上一道保险。他不仅要按惯例撕下这孩子后背的皮肉，把这孩子雕刻成法老王的引导物；他还决定要在仪式上顺便切割掉多余的器官，同时让那条阴道再也不能被插入，以防马利克被当作女人使用后玷污了伊修达尔的传统。马利克在仪式上不争气地又哭又叫，塞进嘴里的布条被咬烂两次，他脸朝下被绑在石台上，掉出来的眼泪哭湿了半片石板。被活生生撕开皮肉的剧痛从肩胛骨开始缓慢而尖锐地覆盖到整片后背，疼得他以为自己骨头也断了，此后的一辈子都只能趴在床上当一个展览品。哭泣和失血让他近乎脱水，在失去意识的边缘徘徊了不知道多久后他感到父亲松开了脚腕的镣铐，他以为终于要结束了，但父亲脱下了他的裤子后又重新把他的两条腿分开固定在两侧，刚刚擦掉血迹的小刀贴进他腿间。  
对一个穿着单层衣服到处翻滚玩耍的孩子来说后背的皮肤尚有一定的厚度，被剜掉一块还是会疼得无法忍受，腿间最柔嫩的地方被动刀自然更可怖。伊修达尔掐住小阴唇，在男孩撕心裂肺的惨叫中仔仔细细割下了所有柔柔地堆在外面的小肉褶，又试图从血肉模糊的小批上方捻出一粒凸起的阴蒂，但残缺的阴道仿佛并没有这个结构，伊修达尔摸了一会儿没有摸到。这时他已经满手是血，仪式也消耗了他的力气，但伊修达尔族长的严谨作风让他不允许风险，因此他在臆想中阴蒂会在的位置又刮又搅，直到掏空那里的组织。马利克所受的最后一项折磨是针线在自己的下半身扎进又穿出，但他对于钻进肉里拉扯伤口的线已经没有什么反应了。伊修达尔剪断那根缝合线，宣布马利克正式成为伊修达尔的继承人。  
**  
暗马利克杀死伊修达尔后最后悔的是他没一刀刀捅死这个老头。那场酷刑后愈合的伤口隆起深粉肉芽的花纹，摸上去渐渐不会再疼了，但缝住他穴口的线折磨了他更久，让他在很长一段时期只能被利希德搀扶着走路，步子迈大一点就牵扯出钻心的疼。暗马利克在父亲的尸体旁靠墙而坐张开双腿，用他用过的剪刀一根根剪断了穴口的针脚。有的线已经长在肉里了，强行拉扯的痛感让他忍不住笑了起来。突然他听到利希德在叫他的名字，暗马利克被迫缩回了身体深处。恢复意识的马利克捂着脑袋发了一会儿抖，意识到尸体的存在后立刻失声尖叫，利希德拖着伤痕累累的身体把他揽在怀里。好疼，马利克说，利希德扶着他坐到地上，随即俯下身，用舌头温柔地清理那些细小的穿刺伤口。  
可以说伊修达尔死后还不到一分钟马利克就变成了一个荡妇，他在利希德的舔舐中迎来了第一次泄身。利希德的舌头挨到他第一下的时候他就夹紧了腿，懵懂地讨要那条温软的舌头往洞里深入一点。他夹得太用力，利希德不得不抓紧了男孩的腿根向两边掰开，一边咽下带着血的唾沫一边卖力地沿着花穴来来回回转圈吸吮。马利克已经没有女性正常的阴唇结构，残缺的阴道口周围一片平坦，一圈杏状的深色疤痕勾勒出中心毫无保护的肉洞，承受了对此施加的所有刺激。他从没想过那个四年来一直带给他痛苦的器官可以让他这么快乐，快感堆积到顶峰时他全身都痉挛着抽动，被恶意缝合了太久的小穴吐露出一股一股的淫液，浇在利希德微微酸疼的下巴上。忠诚的仆人面色毫无异常，只是安抚着意识恍惚的小主人。伊西丝很早就退到了门外，她疲惫地倚墙歇息，刚才被掼在墙上的背部疼痛不已，弟弟克制住她的力量让她心有余悸，但父亲死了，伊修达尔家族的未来即将像失控的摩托车一般冲出既定轨道，她试图使用千年项链的力量观测未来，看到乌云密布的异国城市降下神龙。  
**  
伊修达尔的尸体是伊西丝处理掉的，她爱她的父亲，从没有因为那些夜晚动摇过，因为父亲的表情永远那么痛苦。马利克想头也不回地离开这束缚他十四年的地牢，但发现自己可以决定去留后这个地方不再那么令人厌恶了。他把这里几个房间改成了实验室，让利希德带回来强壮的试验品测试神之卡的可复制性。没有实验时他跑到市场上一转就是一天，摊贩上的电视他一看就看个没完，好奇地看着里面那些不曾见过的新鲜事物。他知道了很多事情，沙漠外有森林和海洋，房屋不只是土黄色还有天蓝色，以及完整的性行为是阴茎插入阴道。这是黄昏下巷子里的一对男女教给他的，马利克看到男人把女孩顶在墙上，让她在颠簸中发出欢乐的鸣叫。他的下身因为这画面变得潮湿冰凉，发现自己想成为那两人中的一个。男人射精后慢条斯理地蹭着女孩的脖子，女孩说，那里有个孩子。  
马利克看起来比实际的十四岁小很多，村里人不曾见过的陌生脸庞上带着纯然的好奇，样子非常无辜可爱，这种气质在后来帮了他很多忙。他并没有引起对方的警惕或不适，男人在阴影里开玩笑，问他要不要一起，得到肯定的回答后他对他说，你太小了，等你长大点再来。  
利希德不会嫌他小，马利克想，他怀揣着跃跃欲试的心跑回家，找到利希德后把他拉到房间里，拽着他的裤子要他对他做一样的事，但利希德拒绝了他。哥哥一样的利希德整好他们的衣服，柔和而坚定地说，这件事他无法对马利克做。  
马利克没有强迫他。从那时开始伊修达尔家相差四岁的姐弟几乎在同一时间步入生长期，父亲的死亡让这段人生中宝贵的时间完全属于他们自己。伊西丝离开封闭的家族接受教育，她想要伊修达尔家族获得更多资源，守墓人一族不能固步自封，他们的使命抵不过外面社会日益蚕食。马利克带着利希德在夏迪的指示下开始寻找法老王，杀掉法老王自然也无使命一说。他像野生的瞪羚幼崽般以令人惊异的生长速度长到了一米八，现在没有人会以他太小为由拒绝他爬上他们的床。虽然利希德是最好的，但他从来不缺可以当床伴的人选，包括从实验耗材到葛鲁兹源源不断的加入者，或者是路上认识的随便一个男人。  
他的衣服下藏着那根可以当短刀用的千年锡杖，一是控制那些不太听话的家伙，二是偶尔把自己变成他们的心上人，千年锡杖会让别人产生幻觉，马利克从对面那双动情的瞳孔里看到幻想中某个雪白丰满的女性肉体。适合被洗脑的人会对他很好，动作温柔又小心，仿佛怕一个用力就捏碎了复生的旧情人。马利克更喜欢骑在阴茎上用他们操自己，阴唇被切去的部分在愈合的过程中收紧了洞口的皮肉，让他下面比普通人仿佛更紧小一些，容纳阴茎的过程需要一定的耐心和忍耐，但每当环着伤疤的屄肉被缓缓撑开时他都沉浸在难以言喻的快感中。粗大的肉柱在身体里抽插进出，坚硬的龟头偶尔用力磨蹭到那些敏感的疤痕，便刺激出大量晶亮的淫水。同样地，每当背上的纹身处被舌头、手指或阴茎挑逗，马利克也会随着动作一阵阵战栗，过不了片刻就急切地把对方的大肉棒含到自己小批里。  
有一次他遇到了一个从开始时就温柔亲切到堪称彬彬有礼的男人。他到一个号称有稀有卡的小镇寻找卡片和人才，在周末晚上骑着自己钟爱的摩托车一路轰鸣至夜店，长长的腿斜跨在地上，拒绝掉对他感兴趣的漂亮女孩，精挑细选一个看起来屌最大的男人上床。那个男人是他当晚选中的床伴，把马利克带回自己床上后他用大胆和神秘等词语盛赞了他短款皮衣下露出来的一小片纹身，乞求得到一个觐见全貌的机会。马利克慷慨地转过身，脱去身上的衣物像猫一样趴在床上，这纹身既然没了用处，还不如当作一件催情的道具。男人轻声惊叹起来，慢慢抚摸着神像和文字的图腾，肩胛骨上的翅膀顺着趴下的动作顶出一弯弧度，像真正的翅膀一样呼之欲出。欣赏的过程中他的手愈发用力地钳住了马利克的腰，马利克不喜欢被人这样压着，挣扎起来想换个姿势，但身上的男人动作比他快，金属咔哒一声响后他发现自己的手腕被拷在了一起。意料之外的发展让他感到危险，但他被拷住的手摸不到锡杖。男人继续压着他，滚烫的吐息喷在他耳后，他说我听说从外面来了个免费的娼妓，有褐色的皮肤和火辣的纹身，我已经看到你的纹身了，能让我试试你下面是不是和传闻一样紧吗。  
你真的很漂亮，男人说。说这话时他强行掰开马利克的腿，凑近了观察他异于常人的外阴。马利克身体僵硬，后背完好的皮肤上已经起了一层薄汗。男人以为他会反抗地更激烈一些，为此做好了一番暴力的准备，但他只是趴在床上，沉默着，容许他伸了一根手指进去试探着拉扯了一下。男人感到了洞口的紧涩和狭小，可怜的孩子，他怜悯地说。给自己半勃的阴茎倒了一些润滑后，他扶着阴茎对准了正中的小洞狠狠地插了进去。  
马利克在害怕，他早就不是十岁的孩子了，但他的身体被唤起了十岁之后最严重的一场应激反应。你清醒一点，你不在仪式上了，折磨你的父亲也已经死了，脑子里一个声音对他说。他花了几秒钟确认了这一点，但随即而来的撕裂的剧痛让他差点哭叫出声。他的胳膊被死死地按着，身体从最开始就放弃了挣扎的选项，男人的阴茎像凶器一样在他下身一次次粗暴地捅入，没让他得到一点快感，只有被施刑般的无助和恐惧。男人不满于他尸体一样的反应，扇打了一下他的臀部，你不是很骚很会扭吗，他问道，但马利克的身体依然紧绷着，后背的纹身静静地对他敞开。男人压着他操了好一会儿，突然有点想看着他的脸操他，于是把马利克翻了过来，看到一双涣散无神的紫色眼睛后男人有点紧张，在他眼前晃了晃手，你还好吗，他问，被下半身支配的脑子开始思考如何藏匿一具外乡人的尸体。马利克微微转了转眼睛，于是男人放心地抬起他一条腿搭在自己肩上，继续往批里顶撞。这个姿势让洞口被拉扯开些许，同时经过了不短的交媾后，下面差不多被操熟了，没有一开始那么紧。男人越操越起劲，虽然没体会到火热的主动迎合但这具身体无论手感还是穴肉紧紧包裹肉棒的感觉都是上乘。他伸出手摸了摸男孩的头发，感到手心里的发根像炸了毛的猫一样慢慢竖了起来。

阴茎喷出精液的时候男人颈动脉里的血也从切口里喷涌而出。马利克叼着锡杖干脆利落地一个挺身划开了他的脖子，一头一身不是死人的精液就是鲜血，狼藉的状况让他嫌恶地皱起眉毛。你不能早点这么干吗，脑子里的声音听起来很不爽的样子。马利克说，我想知道为什么我会在一开始没法反抗。  
他有点懊恼，他是要杀掉法老王、成为法老王、结束守墓命运的伊修达尔继承人，怎么可以在床上这么任人鱼肉。仪式对他的影响远比他意识到的要大，不只是留下了憎恨的刻痕，还让他直到现在都没摆脱那些痛苦的阴影和面对痛苦时消极的反应。马利克找出自己的手机，用手被拷在背后的别扭姿势发短信给利希德，利希德得过来把手铐帮他解开。  
**  
见到武藤游戏的时候马利克意识到他不是法老王，出生于异国的少年是法老王灵魂的容器。他没来由地感到一点点亲切，他的身体也曾被当作法老王的容器，不过是记忆方面。我们都是为了那个家伙而出生的，马利克诱惑武藤游戏把千年积木交给他，以此摆脱法老王的纠缠，但气场温和到仿佛矮人一截的男孩对他摇头，目光里有回忆起情人的温柔。我不是容器，我和另一个我不是那种关系，游戏说。我拥有他。  
那你也一起死吧。马利克回答。

-End-


End file.
